Apollo's Christmas
by SilverPlume17
Summary: "Non, décidément, Noël n'était pas une fête à la mode chez les divins. Tout du moins, chez la majorité d'entre eux. Car il y avait tout de même un Olympien qui semblait éprouver une certaine affection pour cette tradition. "


**Bonsoir ! :)**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un mini OS sur le thème de Noël mettant en scène notre cher Apollon. C'est un OS assez triste mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez tout de même un bon moment ^^.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,**

 **Bonne soirée et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous,**

 **SP17.**

 **Apollo's Christmas**

Les Dieux n'avaient pas pour habitude de fêter Noël. A vrai dire, certains d'entre eux ignoraient totalement l'existence d'une telle fête tandis que d'autres se demandaient pourquoi les Mortels s'infligeaient une telle chose. C'est vrai, quoi. Ils ne devaient définitivement pas tourner rond. Pourquoi s'infliger un tel moment alors qu'on pouvait être sûr que tout cela finirait mal ? Après tout, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que tous les invités soient totalement satisfaits, même en ce soir de fête. Il y aurait toujours deux grands-oncles pour se quereller sur un sujet d'ordre politique et un gamin capricieux pour crier haut et fort que le Père Noël n'avait absolument pas respecté ses demandes alors que ses parents avaient suivi ces dernières à la lettre. D'une fête qui devait renforcer les liens familiaux, on en venait donc à une véritable foire où tout le monde réglait ses comptes.

Non, décidément, Noël n'était pas une fête à la mode chez les divins. Tout du moins, chez la majorité d'entre eux. Car il y avait tout de même un Olympien qui semblait éprouver une certaine affection pour cette tradition.

Apollon avait découvert Noël par le biais d'une jeune Mortelle, Aina, avec qui il avait entretenu une relation.

Jeune anglaise d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, Aina était tombée sous le charme d'Apollon au cours d'un voyage au Japon, sa terre natale. Le jeune Dieu n'avait cessé de la suivre et de la séduire et la jeune demoiselle avait fini par céder, le cœur battant à tout rompre, complètement sous le charme. Leur histoire avait duré deux ans. Deux fabuleuses années durant lesquelles Apollon n'avait cessé de clamer haut et fort qu'il était le Dieu le plus heureux de l'Olympe. Mais le sort s'en était mêlé et avait tout gâché : en seulement quelques mois, une forme particulièrement sévère de leucémie avait emporté la jeune femme, fin brutale à cette merveilleuse idylle qui brisa à tout jamais le cœur du Dieu du Soleil.

Apollon avait fortement souffert de cette perte, à un tel point qu'il avait plongé dans une lourde dépression pendant plusieurs années. Tristesse et sombres pensées avaient été son lot quotidien jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de faire revivre l'élue de son cœur.

En effet, Aina avait toujours aimé Noël. C'était même sa fête préférée. Une fête placée sous le signe du partage qu'elle n'aurait raté pour rien au monde. Elle avait d'ailleurs tenté d'y convertir Apollon, sans grand succès, le Dieu ne comprenant pas pourquoi on attendait le 25 décembre pour se prouver notre amour et manger de bonnes choses. Pour lui, cela devait se faire tous les jours et il s'était souvent gentiment moqué de cette tradition. Mais maintenant que Aina avait disparu, cette fête avait pris de l'importance. C'était pour Apollon l'occasion de faire revivre la jeune femme, d'honorer sa mémoire. Alors, chaque 25 décembre, le Dieu Olympien se rendait sur la tombe de la jeune femme pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

Après avoir nettoyé la tombe, le Dieu du Soleil s'agenouillait et y déposait un bouquet de roses blanches, les préférées d'Aina. Ces fleurs étaient souvent accompagnées d'un poème ainsi que d'une lettre, comme-ci les deux amoureux étaient simplement séparés par l'océan atlantique et avaient toujours la possibilité de communiquer par correspondance. Apollon savait que cela était complètement inutile mais il aimait lui raconter les détails importants de ses journées. C'était leur petit rituel à chacune de leurs retrouvailles et cette journée au cimetière était une journée de rencontre, le Dieu en était sûr. L'esprit d'Aina était avec lui, là, tout près. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir la retrouver.

 **« Tu me manques Aina** , murmurait-il à chaque fois, des larmes glissant le long de ses joues. **Tu me manques tellement. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses vivre plus longtemps. J'aurais aimé que nous ne soyons jamais séparés. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. »**

Et alors que le Dieu se prenait la tête dans les mains, plus attristé que jamais, une voix mêlée aux sifflements du vent semblait murmurer : **« Moi aussi, Apollon. Je t'aime pour l'éternité. »**


End file.
